Nine Months
by HAFanForever
Summary: A three shot miniseries of Anna's discovery of her pregnancy and what she goes through during those nine months. Cover image to fit story is "Pitter Patter of Little Feet" by xxMeMoRiEzxx on dA!
1. Anna's News

Princess Anna of Arendelle was sitting in her room reflecting about the past eight months. In that time frame, she had married her one true love, Sir Kristoff Bjorgman, a knight of Arendelle, an ice harvester, and the kingdom's Ice Master and Deliverer.

All of their closest friends took place in the wedding, except for the trolls, since they were rocks during the day. Because of that, they "wed" the couple when they visited them with the news of their engagement.

Since they married, Kristoff and Anna were only happier than they had ever been. Although they couldn't spend every single moment together, Anna did occasionally come with him to the mountains when he went to harvest ice. Also, they always tried to have private romantic evenings together two to three times a week.

By now, however, Anna was beginning to pay more attention to how strange she felt. The first thing she noticed was that her menstrual cycle was late. Anna wasn't always very good at keeping track of it, so she brushed it off about four weeks ago when it didn't come. But now she noticed that it still hadn't arrived.

Another thing she noticed was that she had been getting sick on and off for the past couple of weeks. Every now and then, she became nauseous in the mornings and had to rush to her bathroom to vomit. She also tried to go to bed at a reasonable time at night in order to feel more awake the next day. But she constantly had trouble falling asleep at night, so she still felt exhausted and low on energy by the next morning. Lastly, while she had tried not to let her diet get out of control with foods like chocolate, she noticed that she was putting on weight without a logical explanation!

Feeling that she had no other choice, even though she was nervous about it, Anna asked Kai and Gerda to bring in Arendelle's physician, Honoratus Bonnevie. She had not told Kristoff or Elsa about this, since she wanted to learn her problem firsthand before getting them involved. So she asked Gerda and Kai not to say anything to them, either, since she also wanted to tell them herself.

Anna was waiting in her room reflecting on all of this when she heard a knock on her door. She jumped up from her bed and rushed over to the door.

"Hello, Princess Anna," the man who could only be Dr. Bonnevie said to her as soon as she opened her door.

"Hello, Dr. Bonnevie." Anna gestured to the inside of her room. "Please, come in."

"Thank you." Once he stepped inside, Anna closed her door. "So," he began, "what can I do for you today?"

"I feel I need an examination, because I don't know what else to do."

"About what? Do you feel sick at all, Princess Anna?"

"A little, yes. I noticed that my cycle is late for the second time, I occasionally get nauseous in the mornings, and I seem to be gaining weight unexplainably, even though I'm not gorging on chocolate or less-than-healthy foods. This seems to have been occurring every now and then for…about six to eight weeks."

"Hmmm, very interesting," Dr. Bonnevie said slowly. He took off his glasses for a moment to clean them, while appearing to be in deep thought to Anna. Once he placed them back on his face, he asked, "Princess Anna, would you mind laying down on your bed and letting me examine you around your abdomen?"

"Of course, but what is the purpose?"

"I'll tell you shortly," the doctor answered. After Anna climbed onto her bed, the doctor put on gloves and began poking his fingers all around her stomach, like he was searching for something deep within her body. Although Anna felt slightly uncomfortable with him touching this part of her body, she knew that Dr. Bonnevie knew what he was doing.

After a few minutes, Dr. Bonnevie removed his gloves and went to Anna's bathroom to wash his hands. When he returned, he smiled at Anna. "Well, my lady, I believe I have determined the answer to your problems."

Sitting up on her bed, Anna asked, "And what is that?"

"Princess Anna…you are pregnant!"

Anna's eyes widened, feeling her heart beat at a faster pace than usual. "W-what?" she stammered.

"You are pregnant, my lady. Congratulations to you and to Sir Kristoff!"

Anna felt stunned, more so than when Hans revealed to her that he never loved her, though she felt that her feeling of shock this time around was in a much more positive way. Not wanting to sound rude, she exclaimed, "Well, thank you! Thank you so much, Dr. Bonnevie!"

"You're welcome, Princess Anna. I suppose I will now be seeing you every so often to make sure you and the baby are doing well as it develops. Before I leave, I wondered if you have an idea of how you will tell your husband and sister."

"Oh no, I have no idea just yet. Once they know, everyone else in Arendelle will need to know."

"Well, just don't wait too long, my lady. You are in your first trimester, so it won't be too long before you have a visible baby bump." He gestured to Anna's stomach, and she nodded in understanding. As he headed towards her door, he said, "I will be in touch…and congratulations once more."

"Thank you once again," Anna replied, and the doctor gave a slight bow to the princess before he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Almost immediately after Dr. Bonnevie left, Anna sat back down on her bed and immediately started crying tears of happiness. Since she was young, she had dreams of finding true love with a man and having children with him. Now here she was, happily married to Kristoff, the greatest love of her life, and now she was with his child, feeling that her lifelong dream was finally complete.

However, at the moment, Anna was also feeling very nervous. When they first became a serious couple, she and Kristoff had discussed marriage and having children. Kristoff was initially unsure if he was well-equipped to be a father, given that he had limited contact with people growing up. But Anna assured him that, while she felt the same way, parenthood was not going to ruin their lives. Elsa also assured them that she would always be a part of their lives and help them whenever they needed it, especially if and when they ever had children.

Now during the first couple of months of their marriage, Kristoff and Anna discussed it further and felt more warmth to the idea, though they thought it might be best if they waited a year to have their first child. Since Dr. Bonnevie had told her that she was about eight weeks into her pregnancy, it meant that she became pregnant after the first six months of her marriage. It made her hope that Kristoff would not get mad at her because they didn't wait longer; additionally, by the time the baby would come, they would still be married for over a year.

Anna also couldn't help feel a little insecure and afraid about her pregnancy, since she and Kristoff were approaching 21 and 24, respectively. It made her wonder if she was still too young and not emotionally and physically ready for the demands that would come with being a parent, with the same applying to Kristoff. She wanted them to be the best parents they could possibly be, but also to make sure that Kristoff knew that he had to have a hand in helping her with the responsibilities of their baby and not leave all of the work to her.

Anna was so deep in her thoughts that she almost didn't hear a knock at her door. Since Kristoff was out harvesting ice in the mountains, she knew there was only other person it could be. "Come in, Elsa," she called.

The Queen of Arendelle entered the room, with Olaf close behind her. Both immediately noticed how red Anna's face and eyes were, which had come from her crying, so Elsa instantly realized that Anna had been crying.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Elsa cried out in concern, which caused some ice to appear on the walls of the room. Trying to stay calm, Elsa asked, "Why are you crying?"

Anna sniffled while she wiped the tears from her face. "Well, I had Dr. Bonnevie come over here a little while ago-"

"Why?" Olaf interrupted. "Do you feel ill?"

"I felt sick, yes, in fact, I've felt sick on and off for the past few weeks. I thought it would go away permanently, but when it didn't, that's when I called for Dr. Bonnevie."

"So what did he say about you and your illness?" Elsa inquired.

"It's actually wonderful news." Anna took a deep breath, then confessed, "Elsa…I'm pregnant."

Elsa's eyes suddenly widened in shock. "Y-you are?" Anna simply nodded as tears in her eyes began to form again. Elsa quickly rushed over to Anna and grabbed her, forcing her to stand up as Elsa tightly pulled her into a hug. "That _is_ wonderful! Congratulations!"

"Hooray!" Olaf cried and jumped in joy. Then he suddenly stopped. "Um, exactly what does that mean?"

The sisters laughed. "It means she's going to have a baby, Olaf."

"A baby? Hooray! Babies are so cute; it'll be fun having one in the palace!"

"I'm so excited that I'm going to be an aunt! So how far along are you?"

"Almost eight weeks."

"Well, it won't be too long before your baby bump starts to show. You better tell Kristoff and soon. Do you know how you're going to tell him?"

"Well, I want to tell him in a very special way. You see, ever since I was little and wanted to have children, I thought of exactly what I wanted to do and what I would say to let my husband know when we were going to have a baby. I've dreamed about it around a million times…" Anna smiled widely as she wore a dreamy look on her face. "Now it's gonna come true."

"Awww," Elsa said. "So what will you do?"

"I want to tell him over a romantic candlelit dinner. Do you think it would be all right if he and I had dinner in our room tonight?"

"Of course you may. This is a very big deal for you, so you deserve to have time to yourself. I'll go ahead and tell the chef to get started on your dinner. What would you like?"

"Pinnekjøtt with swede puréed and potatoes."

"As you wish. And Anna?"

"Yeah?"

Elsa smiled widely and hugged her sister once more. "Congratulations again. I hope Kristoff will be happy as much as you are."

"Thank you, Elsa."

* * *

A few hours later, Anna was all dressed up for her evening with Kristoff. The food for their dinner had been cooked and brought into their room. A table that held the plates of food (which were covered with lids to stay hot) and two chairs were also placed. There was also a lit candle on the table's center, along with a bottle of mead.

Because she was still very nervous about breaking the news to Kristoff, Anna kept breathing in and out to calm her nerves. She also repeatedly told herself exactly how she was going to carry out her plan. Although she was eager to get it over with, she was also ecstatic that her wish of having a baby, especially with her true love, had come true at last.

Soon enough, her door was opened by none other than Kristoff. "Hi, Anna," he said, grinning happily.

"Hi, Kristoff," Anna replied while running over to him. They wrapped their arms around each other as they hugged and kissed.

"Elsa told me that you had a special dinner planned for just us in our room. What's the occasion?"

"Well, I-I have some really great news."

"I'm dying to hear it. Just let me change my clothes first."

While Kristoff took some clean clothes from their closet and cleaned up in the bathroom, Anna started pacing back and forth again. Under her breath, she muttered, "Should I tell him now before we eat? He may get more curious if we ate first and I didn't tell him the news right away."

"Okay, I'm ready. So what did you want to tell me?"

"Um…" Anna hesitated, then bit her lip nervously. "Well, if you sit in your chair, may I sit in your lap for a moment to tell you?"

"Uh, sure," Kristoff answered, wondering just what Anna had to tell him to make her want to break the news this way.

Once Anna was seated and Kristoff had his arms wrapped around her, Anna put her hands around his neck and stroked his hair. "Kristoff," she began, "I love you so much and I have grown to love you so much more these past couple of years."

"I love you, too, Anna, and I think the same way."

"The reason I am telling you this is because I learned something today that will change our lives forever, but hopefully in the way that our love will grow stronger and last forever." Once she took a deep breath, she finally admitted, "Kristoff…I'm pregnant."

Immediately at a loss for words, Kristoff gently picked Anna up and put her on the ground as he stood up himself. Starting to break into a smile, he asked, "Really?"

"Yes," Anna replied, beginning to get teary-eyed again.

"I can't believe it," Kristoff said softly. Then he out a loud, happy laugh as he practically shouted, "I'm gonna be a father!" He picked Anna up and twirled her around just like he did two years back, when she gave him his new sled. But he was more careful with her this time, and they both laughed happily.

"So you are really happy, because I know we didn't plan this and we wanted to wait…"

"Who cares about all of that? Of course, I'm so happy." Kristoff stroked Anna's cheek as he finished, "I never thought a life like this could bring me so much happiness. Thank you for making me a father, Anna."

Anna felt a few of tears finally fall down her face. "Thank you for making a mother, Kristoff."

Kristoff leaned in and gently kissed Anna's lips, then they shared a loving hug. Once they finished kissing, Anna asked, "What do you say we have a toast to this?"

"Most definitely." Kristoff walked back over to the table and unscrewed the cork from the bottle of mead. Then he poured it into the two glasses and gave Anna hers while he held his own.

"To us."

"To us," Kristoff repeated as their glasses clinked together. "And to the start of our family.

Anna giggled, then she and Kristoff crossed their right arms and linked them together as they sipped their drinks. "Now let's eat."

"Absolutely!" Kristoff exclaimed. But before they sat down to eat, Kristoff took Anna in his arms again as he started kissing her passionately. Because he was once a gruff and tough loner, Kristoff could not believe how much his life had changed for the better since he met Anna. Never thinking that they could be so happy together, he was only looking forward to the birth of their first baby.

* * *

**Yay, the story for Anna's pregnancy is finally here! To try to maintain consistency with the Norwegian culture of the film, I included a few specific things in the story. First of all, Honoratus Bonnevie was a real Norwegian physician. Although he died in 1811, I decided to use his name for the physician who determines Anna's pregnancy. Next up, the meal that Kristoff and Anna eat is a real meal among Norwegian cuisine. ****Pinnekjøtt**** is a main course dinner dish of lamb or mutton. It is typically served with potatoes and swede purée, the latter of which is a root vegetable, much like a turnip.**

**Outside of that, when Anna plans to reveal to Kristoff that they are going to have a baby, I drew inspiration from the same kinds of moments from **_**I Love Lucy**_** and **_**Full House**_**, with the romantic dinner and the woman sitting on her husband's lap to tell him the news. However, in both shows, interruptions occur that prevent the woman from telling her husband when she wants to tell him. I hate when things don't work out the way you plan, so I wrote this story so that no interruptions would occur when Anna wants to break the news to Kristoff.**

**This is the first planned chapter in a short series that take place over the months of Anna's pregnancy. So there will be two more stories for this series, but I'm not gonna say what they are! Enjoy this chapter and wait for the next ones to come!**


	2. What's in a Name?

Anna was in her room, sitting and all snuggled up in her bed. The princess of Arendelle, who was now over four months pregnant, was reading some notes about infant care that Dr. Bonnevie had put together for her. He gave it to her shortly after he discovered she was pregnant so that he would able to answer just about any and every question she had about what to expect during her pregnancy.

She was also sitting in her bed because it was another of one of those days where she did not have so much energy to get up and go outside and see Arendelle. Because her pregnancy was beginning to show the bump of her stomach, Anna could not risk or even run around so freely or fast like she would do, or even do most of her usual physical activities that only a fearless young woman like her would or could do. On days like this, especially if her condition made her feel so tired, she would spend a lot of time resting in her room. To keep her from feeling so lonely, Kristoff, Elsa, and Olaf spent as much time with her as they could. This kept her spirits up, but she missed seeing Sven and the people outside of the castle.

While she was resting right now, Anna was also waiting for Kristoff and Elsa to bring her some food. Every now and then, Anna had cravings for strange food combinations. Of course, she occasionally wanted to eat chocolate, but lately she had wanted foods that were not ones she usually, if ever, ate. One of the weirdest combos she had eaten were sardines mixed with onions and mashed potatoes.

As if the timing was right, Anna soon heard a knock at her door, which she knew meant that Kristoff and Elsa had brought her the food. Once they came inside, Anna asked, "What took you two so long?"

Elsa and Kristoff were taken aback by how slightly rude Anna's question was. "What took so long is I had to go all the way down to the village square," Kristoff answered.

"And I had to make sure the cook made the ice cream exactly the way you wanted it to be," Elsa replied.

"Well, let me have it, please." Anna held her hands out for the ice cream, which Elsa promptly gave to her.

Once she had the bowl, Anna immediately took a spoonful of the ice cream and put it in her mouth. "Ahhhh," she sighed as she felt the sweet taste spread throughout her mouth. She looked over to Kristoff. "Did you get the carrots and dill pickle?"

Wearing a small look of disgust on his face, Kristoff pulled the said foods out of the bag he was carrying. "A-are you sure you want to eat all of these together?"

"Yes, Anna, these aren't…foods that you normally eat…particularly the pickle." Elsa also looked grossed out as she finished talking.

"Yes, I want it," Anna replied as she took pickle and carrots from Kristoff. She took the pickle and one carrot in each hand and dipped them into the ice cream, then she took a bite of each. "Mmmm," she stated with her mouth closed as she chewed her food.

As if they read each others' minds, Elsa and Kristoff simultaneously put their hands on their cheeks and closed their eyes as they shook their heads in disgust at seeing another one of Anna's strange food combinations. Making sure that Anna was not looking in their direction, they briefly looked at each other, then as if they read minds again, they hung their tongues out of their mouths in repulsion to show how much they agreed that Anna was acting very unusual with her food cravings.

"Kristoff?" Anna asked, making him and Elsa look over in Anna's direction.

"Yes, Anna?"

"I can't believe I haven't taken a long enough moment to discuss this with you, but…what do you hope the baby is gonna be? A boy or a girl?"

Kristoff tried to think carefully for an answer, but the look he was wearing told Anna only one thing. "Are you gonna be disappointed if it's not a boy? Especially since you might want a son to whom you can teach the business of ice harvesting, even though he, if it is a boy, will also be raised as a prince?"

"No, no. I'll be happy whether it's a boy or girl."

Anna was not fully convinced. "Well, I guess it's typical for men to want boys and women to want girls."

"I'm not like that. But what do you want?"

Anna looked at him and hesitated before she actually gave an answer. Seeing her look, Kristoff said, "Well, I guess women want girls so they can also see miniature versions of themselves, dressing them up in fancy dresses and playing with dolls with them."

"No. I'll be happy either way, just like you will be, too." But like Anna was about him, Kristoff was not convinced about Anna's claim.

Just then, Elsa noticed a small package at the base of Anna and Kristoff's bed. "Hey Kristoff, what's in here?"

As soon as Elsa picked it up, Kristoff immediately panicked. "Uh, uh…"

Before he could take it away from Elsa, she handed it to Anna, who said, "Kristoff, is this for me?"

"Uh…sort of."

"Well, I might as well open it now," she said eagerly as she settled her food down on her bed. But the moment she pulled the lid off, her face immediately wore an expression of disappointment. Inside the package was an assortment of ice harvesting clothes and equipment for a young child, along with a stuffed baby reindeer. Kristoff looked away in embarrassment as Anna sorted through all the accessories.

Anna looked towards and glanced up at Kristoff and said, "Not a father who would prefer a boy, huh?"

Kristoff sighed. "All right, so I'd rather have a boy. Is there anything wrong that, or with men wanting boys?"

"No, but you have to consider the fact that having a girl is also a possibility."

Elsa couldn't help but mischievously smile at her desire to play with her sister and brother-in-law like this. So when she noticed that another package was over on Anna's vanity, she walked over to it. "Hey, what's in this one?"

Anna gasped. "Elsa, no!"

But it was too late; Elsa dumped the contents onto the bed, which included a couple of dresses and a doll that looked much like the ones of themselves that Anna and Elsa had as children. Elsa only smiled. "Well, I guess we know what this means as well."

"An-na," Kristoff said in a slightly annoyed tone.

But Anna only chuckled, and so did Elsa, who then admitted, "Well, I guess it's true; men want boys and women want girls."

"What did you want, Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Me?" Elsa asked in slight confusion after she placed all of the items near the end of the bed. "You're the parents."

"But hey, we'd still like another opinion," Kristoff said.

"I really don't care either way. I am just excited to have a niece or a nephew." Just then, something occurred to her. "Have you two decided on names yet?"

"Yes," Kristoff answered. "If it's a boy, he'll be named Joseff. If it's a girl, her name will be Heidi."

"How did you decide on those names?"

"It was tough, given how Anna kept changing her mind during the first few weeks. We must have gone through 1,000 different names before we finally agreed on these two."

"Kristoff, we didn't go through _that_ many names, and you pretty much agreed with every name I suggested," Anna protested.

"Well, you suggested a lot of good names, and when you have that many, it's hard to choose very good ones."

"But it just sounds like you're making lazy decisions and not _really_ deciding. It'd be terrible if our child had to go through life with a horrible name. After all, I want the names to be unique and euphonious."

"All right. Then how about Unique if it's a boy and Euphonious if it's a girl." Kristoff waved his arm in slight exasperation.

Stepping off from the bed, Anna walked over to Kristoff and looked him right in the eye. "For your information, those are not names; they're words."

Kristoff groaned while rolling his eyes. "Aside from Joseff and Heidi, they're the prettiest ones you thought of so far."

Trying to stay calm before she could unleash dangerous magic, Elsa butted into the argument. "Now come on, I don't want you two to start fighting again. And Kristoff, her condition is why she acting like this so much, so don't get upset with her."

Feeling insulted, Anna shouted, "It is _not_ my condition! I've been stubborn in ways like this for practically my whole life!" She threw her arms up in exasperation, then sat back down on her bed. "Well, I better finish my food before the ice cream melts, and I want to keep reading these notes."

"Okay, well, we'll see you for dinner?"

"I'll be there, Elsa."

Kristoff walked out of the room first, then Elsa followed. Once they had closed the door and walked down the hall a few steps, Elsa motioned to Kristoff. "Please don't take it personally, Kristoff. We both know she can stubborn, but she's really just acting like this because of what she's enduring with the changes inside of her body. Pregnancy really is not easy for women, and unless they are really twisted, their conditions can make them act crazier than usual."

"I know she doesn't mean it. It's just not easy for me to put up with her mood swings all the time."

"Yes, that does drive me crazy, too. But at least we are sticking by her, because she really needs that right now in this time. She may not _always_ say so, but I know she is very grateful that we are always there for her…and that's why she loves both of us so much."

"I understand."

"And of course, once it's all over, we'll have a brand new addition to our family. And I honestly couldn't be any happier with my life than I am right now."

They stopped walking in the hall for a moment, and Kristoff smiled. "The baby is going to be lucky to have you as his or her aunt."

"And it will be lucky to have you as its father."

The siblings-in-law smiled at each other before they continued their walk down the hallway and to the dining room.

* * *

**In case you didn't know, I drew up some more inspiration from **_**I Love Lucy**_** for this chapter. In one episode, she has very unusual food cravings, one of which was a papaya juice milkshake with a dill pickle; another one was ice cream and ketchup with sardines! Yuck! In the same episode, she also asks Ricky what he would hope the baby's sex would be, and while they initially deny it, both of them find proof from the other person what sex they would prefer for the baby.**

**In another episode, Lucy continuously changes her mind about names for the baby, so I threw that in here as well. The names of Joseff and Heidi are picked out because they are the names of the children of Kristoff and Anna in the artworks of xxMeMoRiEzxx, and she has given me permission to use these names.**

**Finally, in the show, while pregnant, Lucy also occasionally acts more cranky than usual, but denies that her hormones are the cause. I can't exactly say how Anna would behave during a pregnancy, but I wanted to give snappiness with her a shot, so if it sounds to out of character, please don't judge me too harshly!**

**On the side, since I don't ship Elsa and Kristoff, I like to think that they could be good friends, so I incorporated that in the story, especially near the end. ;)**


	3. A Big Surprise

Anna was roaming down the halls inside of the castle. The young princess was now eight months pregnant and could only walk down the halls instead of running and skipping like she did before she was pregnant. Although she missed not being able to move so freely, not to mention she disliked enduring the many discomforts and inconveniences over the last eight months, Anna was more than excited for the arrival of her baby. She put her hand on her stomach, trying to feel a kick from the baby, but she got nothing.

Anna kept walking until she came to Elsa's door. Even though she still knocked whenever the door was closed, she sometimes couldn't help but play with Elsa by just barging in instead. So she decided to do that right now.

"Elsa!" Anna cried the moment she saw her sister as she barged into the room.

This sudden act made Elsa jump in her desk seat, causing some ice to cover the walls of the room. "Anna!" she yelped as she jumped. "You startled me!"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to play around by not knocking this time."

Regaining her composure, Elsa said, "It's all right. I was just taking care of something important, so what you did just threw me off a bit."

"I'm very sorry again-"

"No, no, it's okay, it's nothing serious. Now what did you want? You raced in here, so I assumed you wanted something."

"Well, I came in to ask you if you'd like to join me and Kristoff on a picnic to the woods. I know it's a little cool outside because of the autumn weather, but it doesn't feel cold to not go on a picnic."

Elsa smiled sadly. "I'd love to do nothing more with you and Kristoff before the arrival of the baby, but unfortunately, I can't. I need to finish going over some tax documents and peace negotiations. Also, a few of the servants are doing some refurnishing in one of the rooms today, and they said they wanted me to help with the supervision." She stood up from her seat and walked over to Anna, taking both of her hands in her own. "I'm very sorry to say no. May I take you up on the offer for another day this week, as long as the weather is good?"

Seeing Elsa's sincerity in her face as she apologized, Anna answered, "Absolutely." Putting her hands on her large belly, she added, "I just hope the little one won't make me so sick that I couldn't do it at all."

Elsa laughed. "It won't be too much longer."

"Well, I'm gonna go find Kristoff and see what he is doing. Bye!"

"Bye," Elsa replied as Anna walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. As soon as Anna was gone, Elsa hurried over to her closet and opened it. Inside were some baby items and wrapping paper.

The _real_ reason why Elsa had turned down Anna's offer to go on a picnic was because she and Kristoff were preparing to have a party for Anna to celebrate the impending arrival of the baby. While Elsa did have some documents to finish, the excuse she gave about the servants refurnishing a room was in fact because they were preparing the ballroom with decorations and food for the party.

The people of Arendelle were coming to it and bringing their own set of presents that would be for the baby. The party was scheduled for the early evening, and so far, keeping the details about it a secret from Anna had not been simple. Their last problem now was to get Anna out of the castle for a few hours while the final preparations were handled. Elsa had discussed this with Kristoff, and Kristoff came up with just the solution…

* * *

It didn't take long for Anna to find Kristoff near the castle doors. "Kristoff!" she exclaimed when she saw him.

Hearing her voice, Kristoff looked in her direction and pulled her into his arms for a hug as soon as she came within range of him.

Once they hugged (which was not so simple to do because Anna's pregnant stomach would keep them a small distance apart) and kissed, Anna asked, "Kristoff, could we go for a ride with Sven to the woods? I asked Elsa if the three of us could have a picnic lunch there, but she is too busy."

Kristoff caressed her face tenderly. "I'd love that, Anna, but unfortunately, I have to run a few errands around the village square."

"I could help you with that!"

"I'd love nothing more than your company, Anna, but it's going to take a while to finish, and you may get bored and tired quickly." He gestured his eyes to her stomach as he said the last words.

"I guess you're right," Anna replied disappointedly.

"I'll tell you what. I'll be sure to take you on that ride later this week before we have our baby. And if you still want to get around, why don't you go ahead and go for a little ride with Sven?"

Anna's eyes widened. "You're letting me go with Sven without you?"

Kristoff just smiled. "Sven certainly trusts you, so I can trust you with him." He winked at her. "Yes, you want to get out, so go ahead with Sven. But don't take the sled with you, just Sven. You can sit on his back, but if you think you may have trouble, then take a saddle. And don't make him run while you're sitting on him, at least not very fast. And there is a bag of carrots in his stable that you can take with you to share with him."

"Okay." Anna smiled as she looked into Kristoff's eyes. "Thank you, Kristoff."

"You're welcome, baby," Kristoff responded. Then he spontaneously pulled her in for another hug and a passionate kiss…which, again, was done as best as they could due to Anna's stomach.

* * *

A few minutes later, Anna had reached the stables where Sven resided with the horses. Knowing exactly where to go, she found Sven almost immediately after she walked into the stables.

"Hi, Sven!" she called out once she saw him.

Sven had his head turned in the opposite direction, but as soon as he heard his name called, he turned around and started panting excitedly when he saw his favorite girl.

Anna scratched his head affectionately. "Do you wanna go for a little ride, Sven? Just you and me?"

Sven grunted in a way that Anna took to mean "yes." "Good," she replied. "How about a little snack first?" Seeing a bag on the floor, Anna realized that it had to be the one that contained the carrots. She reached in and pulled one out. Sven started panting happily again, and he eagerly chomped it up when Anna offered it to him after she took a bite.

After Anna opened up Sven's gate and slipped the bag onto her back, she was just about to climb onto Sven's back (he sat down to make it easy for her to climb onto him), when she heard a familiar voice say, "Hey, where are you going?"

"Hey, Olaf!" Anna said once she saw her little snowman friend appear next to her. "Sven and I were just gonna go for a ride to the woods. See, it's a little strange. Both Kristoff and Elsa are too busy to spend time with me today, but Kristoff said I could be with Sven for today. I just wonder if they are hiding something from me."

Olaf actually knew about Kristoff and Elsa's surprise party for Anna, and he had come over just now to see if she had left. Since she had not, he decided to try and go with her to help keep her out of the castle long enough so that the party preparations could be finished. Hoping that Anna didn't think Kristoff and Elsa were purposely neglecting her, he said, "Don't worry, Anna, they still love you just the same, even if they can't always be with you."

Anna smiled at Olaf. "You know, you really are a love expert, Olaf. I don't know if Kristoff and I would have ended up together if it hadn't been for you telling me that he loved me."

"Glad I could help," Olaf said. "Would you mind if I went with you and Sven on your ride?"

"Not at all." Anna climbed onto Sven's back for real this time. As soon as she was settled in the saddle he was wearing, she told Olaf "Hop on."

"I'm coming!"

As soon as Olaf was on Sven's back, Sven took off in the direction that went from Arendelle to the woods.

* * *

By the time they had arrived to the woods, Anna, Sven, and Olaf were lying down on a picnic blanket. Sven was lying down to take a snooze, while Olaf and Anna were gazing up at the clouds in the sky. For a moment, Anna thought she could see a cloud that was shaped just like a baby, which only made her smile.

"Anna?"

"Yes, Olaf?"

"What will it be like when there's a new baby in the palace?"

"Well, Olaf, a baby is basically a new life. It's a newborn creature that will grow into a child, a teenager, and eventually an adult. And Kristoff and I are the parents, so it's our responsibility to take care of it until it can grow up and take care of itself. It will be a joy raising this baby to see the kind of person he or she will grow up to be, and while it's still young, we want to make a lot of memories with it, like its first words and first steps."

"That sounds very nice. Are you hoping for a boy or girl?"

"Kristoff and I had that discussion a couple of months ago. We each didn't want to admit that he wanted a boy and I wanted a girl, and those seem to be preferences for men and women, anyway. Now a girl would be nice for me, but I guess it would also be nice if this first baby was a boy, just for assurance and to have a potential male heir to Arendelle's throne. I think Kristoff really wants a boy so he can show him all the things he knows about ice harvesting."

"Do you think you and Kristoff might have any more children after this one?"

Anna briefly hesitated. "We haven't discussed or even really considered the idea yet. I think we should just focus on this new baby first, then maybe after the first year, we might discuss the possibility of having another child."

"If you do, would you want that one to be a boy or a girl?"

Anna laughed at how inquisitive Olaf was being. "We'll just have to see what comes first. But I can say that if we have a boy first, I hope we could have a girl next, or if we have a girl first, then we could have a boy. I just feel that one son and one daughter make the perfect family. In that way, each parent would get the child they would want most. But for whichever type of baby we have, if it's a boy, I will love it no less than I would love a girl."

"I'm just overall excited to have a new playmate."

"Well, Elsa is definitely excited, too, and she doesn't care either way if it's a girl or boy. She's just happy to be a future aunt." Anna sat up and looked at Sven, who was now awake, lying down next to her. "I'll bet you're excited about having a future new playmate as well, huh, Sven?"

Sven nodded his head and grunted. Anna gently scratched his face. "If it's a boy, I bet he'll remind you of Kristoff. But if it's a girl, she'll remind you of me, huh, buddy?"

Sven repeated his nod and grunt to answer Anna's question. Just then, Anna felt her stomach rumble. She placed her hand on her pregnant stomach. "Boy, I love to eat, but I feel that being pregnant has made me hungrier than usual at times. Well, good thing Kristoff told me about the carrots…'cause I have them with me, Sven!"

Hearing the word "carrot" made Sven immediately turn his head in Anna's direction and stay there. Anna pulled the bag closer to her and reached inside for a carrot. "Want a snack, Sven?" She stood up and waved the carrot over Sven's head, so he stood up to follow her. As soon he snagged the carrot, he brought it halfway into his mouth before Anna said, "Ah, ah, ah, share!" Then she took the other end of the carrot as Sven bit down on it, leaving the other half for her.

There weren't too many carrots left in the bag, so Anna and Sven continued to share them until they were all gone. It was because of her unusual food cravings that Anna didn't seem to always notice or really care that she and Sven were occasionally sharing carrots the way Kristoff used to do with Sven. Elsa and Kristoff had also seen her do it a few times, and they both, particularly Elsa, tried to persuade her to not do it so much, for sake of her and the baby's health.

Once all of the carrots were gone, Anna stated, "Well, we'll stay here a little while longer, then we should head back so I can be back in time for dinner." She stretched herself since she had been lying down for a long time. "Let's take a walk. I need to stretch my legs."

"You lead, we'll follow," Olaf said as he hopped onto Sven's back.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Anna had arrived back in Arendelle with Sven and Olaf, taken Sven back to the stables, and now she and Olaf were entering the castle doors. Almost immediately after they stepped inside, Kristoff ran up to them and caught them by surprise.

"Hi, Olaf. Hi, Anna," he greeted, giving Anna a big kiss as well.

"Hi, Kristoff." Taking a glance around the castle, she asked, "How come there weren't any people outside like usual? And how come I don't see or hear pretty much anything right now?"

Anna didn't notice Kristoff and Olaf exchange a wink. "That is a good question," Kristoff answered. "Why don't you come with me and we'll find out?"

"Okay. Where are we going?"

"To the ballroom."

"Why?"

"You'll see…"

A couple of minutes later, the couple and Olaf reached the doors of the ballroom. "Okay, now close your eyes, Anna," Kristoff said.

Anna looked at him confusedly, but Kristoff only added, "It's a surprise." So then Anna did as she was asked. Excited, Kristoff opened both doors to the ballroom and took her by the hands to bring her into the room. It was dark in there, but he could see Elsa near the entrance, and he mouthed to her "Now." Suddenly, the lights were turned on, but Anna still had her eyes closed.

"Can I open them?"

Once Kristoff let go of her hands, he cried, "Yes!"

As soon as she opened her eyes, Anna was shocked when dozens of people who were the room shouted, "SURPRISE!"

Just then, Elsa ran over to Anna and gave her a huge hug. "Surprise, Anna! This is why Kristoff and I couldn't spend time with you today, because we were organizing to hold this party for you!"

Anna smirked smugly and pointed at Kristoff. "_That's_ why you suggested I go out with Sven this afternoon, so you guys could get me out of the palace while you set all of this up!"

"Guilty as charged," Kristoff and Elsa said at the same time.

Anna began to smile as she touched her chest where her heart was located. "You did all of this for me?!"

"Yes, and the baby, too," Kristoff admitted. "Just about everyone here brought food and items that we need for the baby."

"I can definitely see that new crib all the way from over here," Anna said while pointing to what was clearly the crib next to the other presents all on one table.

"This party is for you, Anna," Elsa stated. "What do you want to do first, eat or open the gifts?"

"Eat!" Anna cried. "I haven't eaten anything since breakfast except for carrots."

Elsa gave her a look. "I hope you didn't eat them again with Sven taking bites first."

"Nope," Anna lied, crossing her fingers behind her back where she tried to hide them as much as she could from her sister and husband.

Elsa looked towards the crowd of people in room. "All right, everyone, soup's on!"

With that being said, everyone started rushing over to the food table and formed a line to avoid overcrowding, making sure everyone was able to get what they wanted.

* * *

By almost 11:30, the party was over and all of the guests had gone home. Anna was lying down in her and Kristoff's bed, looking at a few of the small baby items that they received as gifts. The items they received included clothes (the most numerous), pajamas, socks, booties, shoes, the crib, a bassinet, cloth diapers, a few rattles, blankets, and toys. One of Anna's favorite gifts was the booties, and she was currently holding and playing with them while lying in her bed.

Kristoff and Elsa opened the door. "You tired?" Elsa asked.

"I'm exhausted!"

"Don't worry, it won't be too much longer."

"Have fun, honey?" Kristoff inquired.

"Lots of fun!" Anna laughed. "Thank for doing this for me, guys."

Elsa and Kristoff looked at each other. "Can we still take you up on what you wanted to do today?" Kristoff asked Anna.

"Please do." Anna smiled at her family. Then suddenly, Anna felt a movement in her stomach that she was sure was a kick from the baby. "Oh!" she exclaimed. Looking at her sister and husband, she admitted, "I think the baby just kicked!"

"Really?! Let me feel!" Kristoff cried. He and Elsa each quickly put a hand on Anna's stomach to see if they could feel what she felt.

"I can feel it," Elsa said.

"I can, too," Kristoff admitted.

Anna looked up at Kristoff and Elsa with love. "Isn't that amazing?"

"Yeah," Elsa said softly while Kristoff nodded slowly. Anna felt certain that she could see a few small tears forming in his eyes.

Then Elsa stated, "Well, I'm heading to bed now. Good night, Anna." She walked over to her little sister and kissed her on the forehead.

Anna smiled at her big sister. "Good night, Elsa. I love you."

"I love you, too." Elsa walked over to the door. "Good night, Kristoff," she said before she walked out of the room.

"Good night, Elsa." Once Elsa was gone, he walked over to Anna. "Good night, Anna. I love you."

Kristoff was not dressed for bed yet, but Anna let that slip. "I love you, too, Kristoff, and good night," she admitted right before they gave each other their good night kiss. And this time, after he kissed Anna, Kristoff kissed her stomach, since he knew it was the closest he could do in giving their baby a kiss, too.

* * *

**So now this is the final chapter of the series of Anna's pregnancy. :) Part of why I wrote this is because I wanted to write a little story where she and Sven spend some time together. I hope you weren't too grossed out by her sharing carrots with Sven, but like I put in the previous chapter, I wanted her to show some out of character behavior due to her pregnancy. I also wanted her to be completely unaware of and surprised by the party, or baby shower, since **_**Full House**_** and **_**I Love Lucy**_** show that the expectant mothers already know about it before it is held. Out of all three chapters of this story, this one, especially the last few sentences, closely relate to the story's cover image.**

**Additionally, Kristoff leading Anna inside the ballroom while she has her eyes closed is a nod to when she did the same to surprise him with his new sled. It also nods to **_**Beauty and the Beast**_**, when Beast surprises Belle with the library. I see similarities between both movies, so I decided to pay a little tribute with that here. ;)**

**Hope you all liked this little miniseries! The next story will be another miniseries…about the birth of Anna and Kristoff's new baby and a few events that follow it! :D**


End file.
